


Devil may Merge

by BendyUnicorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fan Characters, Ghost Sex, Multi, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyUnicorn/pseuds/BendyUnicorn
Summary: V finds himself feeling something is off.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Nero let out a scream as he ran to face Urizen. His sword gripped tightly in his hand. He stairs the demon down as he throws himself at the demon. His lunges his sword at the Urizen, but before Nero knows it the force of his body stops moving. He froze mid air. Tentacles all wrapped around him. Preventing him from moving at all. Constituting around his body and slowly squeezing down tightly on him. He struggled to break free. He gridded his teeth in annyoic. V showed up, but lad back in the shadows. 

He watched what was happening to nero. With how distracted V was, he didn't notice the purple light coming from behind him. The light then shot out; hitting V in the process. Sending him flying through the air and his body hit impact against a boulder. V fell to the ground. His vision started to fade as the light slow engulfed him.

…

V's eyelids slowly opened. He slowly awoke to the running of a bell. The bell chimed. It was rhythmic and almost hypnotizing. V slowly sat up. He looked around his surroundings. He had been laying in a alleyway. Something about this seemed off. The man couldn't pinpoint what happened. His memory was a blur up to Nero's fight. Little did the tattooed man know what lied in wait for him. He sighed and got up. 

"Just another step back to reclaiming myself." 

"Now, V buddy. Cheer up!" Griffin chimed in with a carefree tone. The feathery blue bird demon appeared next to him.

"At this rate I'll be dead, before long." V exclaimed with a sigh. 

"Don't say that V. Besides we still have plenty of time before-." Griffin flaps around the lanky man.

"Before I die. Yes I know, but I am still running out. With every second we waist talking." He tapped his cain and started making his way to the opening of the alley.

"V wait up!" Griffin sighed and grumbled to himself. While trying to catch up to V. The two went into the light of the lite street corner. It didn't look familiar at all. The street was vacant yet lively. With the glow of the light form the building and the people who lived inside. Swear started to run down V's face. Realizing that this wasn't right. The town should be abandoned and rotting. This was unfamiliar and he couldn't put his finger on it. The man walked the lone street corner while tiffin faded into V's body.


	2. Chapter 2: Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finds himself in a maze of wonder. Will he get out Unharmed?

Chapter 2: Maze

V walked along the sided walk. His only emulation were the street lamps and lights from the windows. Something just didn't seem right about what happened. This city wasn't abandoned. He must have been transported to a different city then somehow. He pondered to himself.  
He tapped his cane with every step. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hint of movement. He turned his head into the direction. A door was swinging back and forth almost like it wanted him to go near it. He made his way over to the open door. While clicking his cane on the ground with every step. The door stated open as he got closer. Something definitely wasn't right about this, but he had no choice. It was either stay here and die, or find a way out and get back home. V made his way up the step and preid inside. The room was pitch black. He couldn't see much so taking a risk. He walked inside the room. The door slammed shut behind him. He jumped a little out of surprise.  
He sighed and walked over to the door. He grabbed the door handle and turned it. Unsurprising it was locked. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he turned back around. He began to walk forward when he heard a click from behind him. The door was now open once again. The room was pitch black, but when he walked in. The room shifted and changed shape once, he walked in the room. And to no surprise the door slams shut behind him.  
He tapped his cane in harder this time on the ground. He was beginning to get irritated. A click could be heard behind him again. This time he ran towards the door, but before he knew it. The ground below him vanished. He fell to the deeps below.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finds him self in another place of sorts.

V was sucked into a portal at the bottom of the trap. He then was thrown into a living room as the portal spat him out. He struggled to keep his footing. V used his cane to steady himself and keep his footing. He smirked.  
He then looked around this new area he had been sent to.  
The walks had a few family picture lining the walls. There wasn't much furniture in this small living room.  
There was a couch next to the front door as well as an entertainment system on the opposite wall. And a coffee table in front of the couch. V then turned the corner passing by the entertainment system. He looked down the hall to see a door slightly cracked opened. A hit of light poured through the darkened hallway. He walked towards it. He crept closer. He could hear a man and a women laughing about something.  
He peaked into the crack of the door.  
The two young adults giggled as they wrote fanfiction. Both in their mid 20’s. They both believed in the paranormal.  
"What have you got written so far, Izzy."  
"The main character listing their powers and then needing my characters help." The brown haired girl said as she typed away on her computer. She was focused and determined.  
"Nice. I got character falling in love with the protagonist in my fanfiction." The man typed way at his phone as he brushed his bangs abit to the side.  
V leans in a bit to much and causes the door the creek open slity. The two of them look over to see what made that noise. At this point the door was wide open and V stood there confused by the whole situation.


	4. Chapter 4: Reality Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finds himself drained and weak.

V stood there confused as looked at both the adults sitting down in the bed room.  
The two adults looked in total shock as they seen V standing there.  
"Who are you!?" The girl said in surprise. V looked a tad bit surprised form the girl shouting at him.  
"V…" He said trying to compose himself after being yelled at. As well as not trying to get irritated by the girls shock.  
"What do you mean." the man sitting across from the girl said.  
"V is my name. You asked who I was, so I answered."  
"Well how did you get in here?" The girl said with a cracky voice, while trying not to show fear in her voice.  
"A portal got me here." V tapped his cane on the floor a few times just to reassure himself, that he was still physical.  
"What are you talking about?" The girl started to feel scared from the weird man. She started to shake form feeling uncomfortable. she didn't know what to think. She felt cornered with this man that she did not know. She felt like she should fear him. Even though he had a cane and was lanky. He walked thoughts the both of them. The girl let out a scream as fear shot throughout her body.  
"Relax, I want to ask you some questions." He said in announcing as he signed and sat down in the computer next to the doorway. He looked at the both of them and starts to explain his story and what happened to him. They both listened intently as V's started to feel himself have the heavy effects of the slowly starting to weigh him down. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open as he started to go unconscious.


	5. realizing this is no dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A realization happens.

V come to and jolts awake. He notices he left in the same spot as the night prior. The sun glistened through the blinds. Slightly shining in his eyes. He got up out of the computer chair. His legs are somewhat stiff. Causing him to wobble a bit. The young women entered the doorway. She almost jumped out of her skin, when she saw V standing there. He looked at her a bit annoyed. He could tell he wasn't going to get along with her very well. He then chuckled, playing off his annoyances as humor. He then asked.  
"Did I scare you?"  
"Oh no. I-I was just surprised to see you up is all." She shuddered. V then walked by her and said.  
"Well then I'll be in the living room then when you're ready for me to finish my story. I must apologize for me dozing off last night. I was quite tired."  
V said while walking down the hallway to the living room. His cane clanked softly against the carpet below him. While the floor creaked. V then sat down on the couch. And let himself rest. His weakened  
statue took a toll on him. He wasn't used to being fully human. Nor knew how to deal with all these new sensations. The feel and emotions he bottled up over the years of being his true self could start to seep out now. He felt one thing now. Hunger for something substantial.   
V then heard a clattering of nose coming from the kitchen. He looked over to see that young man struggling, but trying to get the stove set. The man started to cook and soon the smell of egg frying in a skillet soon took over the room. The young man soon came over to V with a plate with some scrambled eggs on it.  
"Ah. your awake. Here." The man sat the plate down on the coffee table in front of V.  
"Thank you." V said as he could feel himself salivating over the smell. V grabs the plate and digs into the hot food. The young man is shocked. He was speechless on what he just witnessed. V didn't grad the plate. The plate was still physically there, but what V had in his hand was the same plate. The man approach V and tried to place a hand on the V was holding. He hand fazed through the plate. V drop the plate and started to realize what might have just conspired.


End file.
